


Compass

by Namless



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamNyoung, Does this qualifies as fluff?, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Very vague reference to the meat incident, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless
Summary: BamBam and Jinyoung dance around each other, slowly but surely getting closer._So when during practices Jinyoung’s gazes feel more intent, become more scorching - Jinyoung has always been the heated kind during practice, it's nothing new - as he follows BamBam's moves in the mirror, it's natural. It intrigues BamBam, that is for sure, but certainly doesn't scare him. Jinyoung’s fingers linger a little more than what is considered friendly touch, on his shoulder, his hip, his knee. BamBam welcomes them, reciprocates when he's not too lost into whatever Jinyoung is saying or busy hiding his burning cheeks into Jinyoung’s shoulder.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, my first GOT7 fanfic! Didn't think it would come this way and was planning for something else but BamNyoung has decided to go against that x3
> 
> I hope that you'll like it as much as I loved writing it. This was written in one sitting and definitely isn't beta'd so forgive any mistake or typo.

As strange as it may seem, things have always been natural between him and Jinyoung. Things click, they fit like puzzle pieces, simple as that. Jinyoung has always been a comforting presence during their younger years, no matter how much Jinyoung struggled himself. Silent encouraging eyes, proud ruffle of his hair, friendly ear to his complaints and fears in the dead of the night, supporting shoulder to lean on despite his own tiredness. This is what Jinyoung is to BamBam. (That, and so much more now.)

 

So when during practices Jinyoung’s gazes feel more intent, become more scorching - Jinyoung has always been the heated kind during practice, it's nothing new - as he follows BamBam's moves in the mirror, it's natural. It intrigues BamBam, that is for sure, but certainly doesn't scare him. Jinyoung’s fingers linger a little more than what is considered friendly touch, on his shoulder, his hip, his knee. BamBam welcomes them, reciprocates when he's not too lost into whatever Jinyoung is saying or busy hiding his burning cheeks into Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

Everything is natural with Jinyoung, so it's no surprise when BamBam finds himself plastered against the leather of the couch in the dance studio, caged by Jinyoung’s large frame, both of their breaths ragged from playing around roughly - teasing isn't BamBam's specialty for nothing after all.

 

“I win.” Jinyoung says, voice low.

 

BamBam strains his arms, fighting the grip pinning his wrists above his head only to find it tightening. Jinyoung’s eyes glisten and BamBam briefly registers that they're breathing in tandem, his chest expanding when Jinyoung’s contracting.

 

It's even less of a surprise when Jinyoung closes the gap between them, head slightly tilted to the side to capture his lips. BamBam doesn't think, doesn't try to. Even if he wanted to, his head is too fuzzy to manage anything coherent beside taking in the closeness of Jinyoung’s body pressing into his own. BamBam arches up, following the path Jinyoung’s free hand is taking, travelling up and down the side of his torso to settle down on his hip, bunching up the fabric of BamBam's tank top to thumb at the bone.

 

Jinyoung’s finally asks permission, as gallant as ever even amidst such a heated moment, playfully nipping BamBam's lower lip. BamBam complies happily, meeting Jinyoung’s tongue a bit forcefully. It makes Jinyoung chuckle, breathy, hot and heavy; and BamBam cannot help the gasp in answer to this, doesn't try to hide it. Everything goes slow but it feels so much and so good. Their bodies move together effortlessly, as if they did that millions times before. BamBam feels out of breath as Jinyoung softly sucks on his tongue but he's far from wanting it to stop.

 

“Jinyoung-ah!”

 

Startled, the pair scramble up into sitting positions, adjusting their clothing and hair before remembering they were practicing. Jinyoung stands to fetch a towel from his bag while BamBam goes to sit on the floor, stretching.

 

“Jinyoung-ah! Bammie!” Jackson’s voice sounds closer.

 

The door of the dance studio cracks open and Jackson’s cheerful face appears, smiling large and contagious. A curious frown knits his brows.

 

“What were you up to?” he inquires, opening the door wider.

 

BamBam looks over to Jinyoung who can't repress a smile, lips pinched and cheeks high. BamBam snorts, smiling in return and shoulders slightly shaking with laughter.

 

“Alright, fine, you win.” BamBam chuckles, blushing.

 

Jackson watches them, confused. He doesn't push though, only shaking his head.

 

“Anyway.” he says, dragging the first a for emphasis. “We’re going out for meat, you in?”

 

“Is that even a question?” Jinyoung deadpans, one eyebrow quirked.

 

“Alright, alright!” Jackson retreats in the corridor with a laugh. “We leave in thirty minutes.”

 

Jinyoung nods as Jackson leaves then starts gathering his stuff. BamBam does the same, Jinyoung and him exchanging furtive glances. They're dancing a very awkward dance, the minutes before Jackson’s interruption still incredibly clear and palpable between them. It's awkward but BamBam trusts Jinyoung and without a fail, Jinyoung waits to fall in step with him, gingerly lacing their fingers together. This simple gesture dissipates the awkwardness into something more comfortable, a shyness mixed with bubbling desire to pick up where they left off.

 

Jinyoung tips his face down, kissing BamBam. A press of lips, nothing more, but it litters BamBam's stomach with butterflies. BamBam leans up, his free hand crumpling the front of Jinyoung’s t-shirt. They break away, cheeks tinted pink. Jinyoung starts walking first, and BamBam follows right behind, their hands still linked.

  
Jinyoung is always ahead. Not by much, really, but he's there in the front. Always ready to stop and pause, to guide as much as he can. BamBam likes that, this very intricate and barely explainable beauty about Jinyoung. This very thing that made him feel safe around Jinyoung. Maybe that's why things always were natural between them. Natural, safe and on the right path. No way he could get lost with him by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until here! Leave me a comment, I'd be delighted to know what you thought of it :3
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fallingflyingnj)


End file.
